The Forensic Anthropologist in the Cabin
by forensicsfan
Summary: Perhaps if she hadn't been in such a hurry to personally deliver her news to Brennan, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins would have noticed the big dark SUV parked right behind the anthropologist's Prius, or at least would have wondered why it was there.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I don't profit from them, and I didn't create them. However, I do like to take them out from time to time to play with them.

**Author's Note:** This is a little scenario that wouldn't leave me alone. It's all "pointless fluff" and there's not really a plot to this dear little one-shot. I hope you enjoy, and if you wouldn't mind, be a dear and let me know what you think of it - I always love feedback...well except for the kind you get when someone puts a microphone a little too close to the speakers, all other kinds are welcome though.

* * *

Perhaps if she hadn't been in such a hurry to personally deliver her news to Brennan, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins would have noticed the big dark SUV parked right behind the anthropologist's Prius, or at least would have wondered why it was there considering that Bren was supposed to have holed herself up all alone for the last several days in order to finish her latest novel. However, Angela was a woman on a mission, and since she had keys to the Hodgins' family cabin - since she was part of the family herself - she reasoned that she would just surprise her best friend and maybe get a preview of the last few paragraphs of the book.

She was sure she'd see Bren already typing away on her laptop enjoying a cup of coffee and taking full advantage of the spacious open cabin. As she turned the key in the lock and slowly swung the door open, the great room was deserted, save for what appeared to be some empty food cartons on the coffee table. Angela smiled, if Bren was sleeping late, it probably meant that she'd wrapped up the book. No matter, she'd come to share some fabulous news and she was sure that her friend wouldn't mind an early morning wake up, especially since it was already well past the point of being considered early, even to an artist.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar and as Angela pushed it open the rest of the way she expected that she'd see Bren all cocooned up in the comforter sleeping away. What she got instead was a great view of hunky FBI ass peaking out from under the covers. Her eyes widened and she let out a squeak before she could clamp her hand over her mouth.

Booth's super sniper senses engaged just a fraction of a second before the sensation of fresh air on his ass did. His grab for part of the blanket was met with resistance since it was wrapped rather securely around his bedmate. His voice hissed out in a loud whisper which really seemed pointless at the moment considering the situation. "Bones, you're hogging the blankets." This wasn't exactly the way he'd hoped to announce the fact that things had changed between him and his partner, but there Angela was in the doorway and there was no way in hell they were going to be able to explain this one away.

It wasn't her fault that Booth wanted to sleep with the window cracked open. "I got cold." Her eyes blinked open as she rolled towards him, letting go of some of the blankets so he could cover up. It was then that she discovered they had company. "Hi, Angela." It was a little odd that her friend was standing in the doorway to the bedroom just then, but then again, the cabin did belong to her and Hodgins so perhaps she'd misunderstood exactly how many days they'd lent it to her for.

"Clearly I've come at a bad time." Angela had one eyebrow raised. While she had certainly enjoyed the surprise view of Booth's ass, she wasn't sure that she shouldn't just come back later, much, much later. However, she was having difficulty making her feet agree to move and her eyes were still trying to register that the unbelievable event she was witnessing was actually real.

Booth tucked the blanket around himself securely and offered a warning glare. "You think." He wasn't used to getting walked in on while he was in the buff, well unless it was Bones barging into his bathroom while he was in the tub, but he wasn't sure he was used to that either. Of course he had to remind himself that no one but Bones had known he was there until right then.

"Look, Sweetie, I didn't realize that you had company, I can come back later." As good as her news was to share, this monumental development between the dynamic duo was in a category of good news all its own. The last thing she wanted to do was dampen the mood, these two had years of unresolved sexual tension that needed releasing and even with her best estimate, a couple of days, wait, no make that weeks together in bed wasn't even going to put a dent in it.

"Wait." Brennan gathered the blankets around herself and sat up. Surely her friend had driven all the way out here for something important and she reasoned that it made sense to find out what it was. Once she learned this vital piece of information, she could just go back to enjoying Booth's company.

"Bones!" As the blankets pulled away again, Booth grabbed for a pillow to strategically place so he wasn't giving Angela a free peep show. The only woman he was interested in giving a peep show to was the blanket hog next to him, something he planned to remedy just as soon as Angela was gone and the door was firmly shut with the lock secured.

She glanced over at him and smirked before looking back at Angela. "Can you give me a minute?"

A delighted smirk danced across Angela's features as she gripped the door nob. "Take all the time you need." With that she pulled the door shut and went back out into the great room. It was only then that she noticed a few telltale details that she'd missed on the way in. Two pairs of shoes under the coffee table and the beginning of a trail of clothing that pointed towards the bedroom. However this wonderful thing came about, she was going to make sure Bren gave her every little detail over lunch very soon.

A few minutes later, Brennan emerged from the bedroom wrapped up in a robe with a very satisfied smile on her face. She'd had to convince Booth that she could get rid of Angela in a timely fashion and keep things as detail free as possible.

"Sweetie." Angela smiled. "You're going to have to give me details." There was a twinkle in her eyes. "Not now of course, I don't want to keep you away from Agent Studly, you two have a lot of time to make up for." Barely a pause and she launched in again. "Exactly when did this glorious event happen anyway? Have you two been sneaking around behind our backs?" She put her hand up in a stopping motion. "No, no, sorry, this isn't the time for that. Besides, I'm sure that there is no way you two could hide something like this for very long."

"Why are you here?" Not that she would have normally minded an unannounced visit from her friend, but she'd already had one unannounced visit while she was trying to finish her book and if she had to pick which visitor she wanted to keep entertaining at the moment, it was the one waiting for her in the bedroom. Especially since she had only woken up to her own reality just last night. Now that she'd made friends with it, she wanted to embrace it fully and get to know it very, very well.

"Of course, I understand, I don't want to keep you from Booth for very long." She looked contemplative. "Was it as wonderful as I've always hoped for you? Were there fireworks?" This of course wasn't what she had come all the way out here to tell Brennan, but she couldn't resist. She shook her head. "Sorry." A deep breath and a giggle. "No I'm not, but you'll have to tell me later."

"Surely you didn't come out her to ask me how Booth is in bed." Her pleased smirk made it very obvious just _how_ Booth was. Of course she needed more empirical data to back up what she'd already gathered like any good scientist, but so far each set of data seemed to quantify the previous set.

"No, but I think I can tell that he's fabulous." The trill in Angela's voice ratcheted up a notch on her last word.

Brennan had the slightest flush of pink in her cheeks. "Yes, he is. He's rather fabulous as you put it." In fact he was so fabulous that she was sure that her editor was going to get her last chapter late because she was far more interested in testing Booth's theory that they could actually break the laws of physics than completing her novel. Well she'd just tell the editor that she was working through the last scene between Andy and Kathy so that it would make the readers swarm, or swan, or swoon, or something like that.

"Oh, Sweetie, that's wonderful." Angela couldn't help but hug her. This was really wonderful. Despite the fact that this meant that Wendell was going to win the office Booth and Brennan pool, she really was very happy for her friend.

As they pulled away, Brennan looked at Angela with a curious gaze. "So are you going to tell me why you came all the way out here?" She had her own suspicions, but since reading people weren't her strength, she didn't want to speculate.

"Yes!" She was almost literally bouncing from excitement. "I'm pregnant!" She wasn't sure she wanted a million kids any longer, but she was having a baby with the man she loved with her whole heart.

Brennan pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Angela, that's wonderful!" She knew how much her friend wanted a family of her own.

"I know!" Angela was literally bordering on a Daisy-level of excitement as she pulled away from the hug.

"That is very good news." Brennan wasn't sure if she was expected to rush out and purchase appropriate infant oriented products, plan some sort of party or just continue to smile.

"I just wanted you to know as soon as Jack and I did." The fact that the man was waiting outside in the car was something that had slipped her mind until just then. "I should probably go, he's waiting in the car." And now they'd have something really juicy to discuss all the way back to the city.

"Congratulations to you both." Brennan's smile was genuine and she was sure that Booth would be pleased to hear the news as well.

"Now get back in there with Agent Hot Stuff. If his ass is any indication, he's a beautiful, beautiful man to look at." There was mischief dancing in Angela's eyes. "If you want, I can tell Cam that you need another week off to finish your book."

"Why would I need another week, the book is almost done." Brennan finally picked up on Angela's inference when she'd not so subtly pointed at the bedroom door. "Oh, you're suggesting that you would lie so that Booth and I can engage in multiple rounds of uninterrupted intercourse." She looked as if she was considering it briefly. "I believe that will be unnecessary as we both have apartments we can make use of after working hours."

"Okay, Sweetie." Angela fluttered her fingers as she walked to the front door. "We'll talk very soon. Lunch this week?" She didn't give Bren time to answer as she disappeared out the door and pulled it shut behind her. As she walked to the car, she couldn't hide the grin plastered to her face.

"I take it that Dr. B was happy for us." Hodgins leaned in to kiss his wife. As crazy as she could be to want to drive nearly two hours to deliver some news that could have waited a few more days, he loved this woman madly.

"She was happy alright." Angela's eyes sparkled as Hodgins began to ease the car out of the driveway. "But I think it had far more to do with having a naked FBI agent in her bed."

He nearly backed the car into a ditch. "Whoa! Booth?" He hoped it was Booth, he wasn't sure how much more the man could take if it was Hacker or one of his other coworkers.

"Yes, Booth." Images of his lovely ass filtered through her brain as an idea for a painting for the pair began to take shape in her mind. "I'm pretty sure she's going to have a hard time getting that novel done on time."

Hodgins let out a laugh. "Damn, that means Wendell wins the pool."

"I know." She reached over and gave his thigh a squeeze. "Let's hurry back, I think we need to spend the rest of the day having a little celebration sex in Booth and Brennan's honor."

"You're insane, but I love you." Hodgins just shook his head and threaded the car back out onto the roadway, this was going to be a very long drive.

* * *

Brennan softly shut the door behind her and grinned at Booth who had taken over the blankets. "Angela's gone." She walked towards the bed and slipped in under the covers.

"Good." Booth grinned back. "Not that I don't like Angela, but I rather like being alone with you." He leaned over to kiss her and began to loosen the tie on the robe. Who knew that a phone call asking him to bring her Thai food two hours away would end up like this?

"She's pregnant. She felt compelled to bring me the news personally." She scooted closer and slid her foot along his calf.

"That is good news." He peppered kisses along her jawline as he began to push the robe away.

"And while it does remind me that I may want to conceive a child someday, I believe that I would like to continue to attempt to break the laws of physics with you first." If anyone was going to make her believe that it was possible it was Booth.

He was sure he would do anything for this woman and he rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "Oh, we'll just have to keep trying until we do." With that he leaned in and kissed her pulling the covers up over their heads as she wound her arms around his shoulders.

_**The End**_


End file.
